Lettre à un Ange
by Ellyana
Summary: La douleur noie chaque parcelle de mon âme.Et toujours je m'accroche à nos Rêves et Souvenirs. Infîmes écumes que j'ai pu protéger......


Bonjour !!!!!!!!!!

C'est ma première fanfiction et je sais po trop ce que ça va donner, mais bon ou mauvais, Je vous en prie laisser moi une minuscule, infime review, même une toute pitite (le tout petit bouton en bas à gauche n'attend que vous!!). Merci, merci, merci !!!!

Couples: Sirius Black / ???

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKRowling !!! (sniff pourquoi po à moi !!)

Rating :G

Bonne lecture.

**Lettre à un Ange**

"Sirius,

La souffrance est trop forte.

J'ai bien essayé de l'oublier, de t'oublier, mais je ne peux y arriver, car je ne le veux pas. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi. Vague lambeau d'une histoire trop courte.

Le soir où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, tu as bien essayé de me prévenir. Tu as bien essayé de me dire que de ton amour, je ne récolterais que douleur.

Je ne t'ai pas écouté.

Pourtant tu avais raison.

Car je n'ai jamais connu de douleur plus grande que celle de te perdre.

Même Dumbledore m'avait prévenu. Je ne l'ai pas écouté, lui non plus.

Il n'y avait désormais plus que toi. Toi et moi.

Les autres je m'en fichais, de leurs avis aussi bien que de leurs commérages. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Et même maintenant, je sais qu'ils ne comprendront jamais. Ils ne peuvent savoir que tes lèvres ont le goût du miel, que ton odeur est mon oxygène, que tes yeux sont les seules étoiles capables de me guider à travers les Ténèbres dans lesquelles nous vivons.

Ils ne peuvent savoir, ils ne peuvent comprendre....... que sans toi je n'existe plus.

La douleur noie chaque parcelle de mon âme, et toujours je m'accroche à nos Rêves et Souvenirs. Infimes écumes que j'ai pu protégér. Tout le reste est parti, avec toi, à travers ce voile. Il ne me reste que cette souffrance dans laquelle se perdent et se mêlent ces instants fugaces, images d'un bohneur que je ne connaitrais jamais.

J'aurais du te dire à quel point je t'aimais, j'aurais du .......

A l'aube de notre histoire, la honte ne cessait de nous accompagner. A chaqu'un de mes pas, elle me rappelait nos différences. Si grandes. Mais nous nous sommes battus et nous l'avons vaincu. Libre, enfin, je pouvais goûter à l'entière chaleur de tes baisers, a la joie de te voir la nuit secrètement, dans le jardin derrière la maison. C'était si merveilleux... A ton image, Sirius. Toi, l'éternel rebelle. Ta mèche retombant sur tes yeux, leur noirceur, envoûtante, et toujours ton sourire si charmeur aux lèvres lorsque je venais te retrouver.

J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

Le feu du chagrin qui ronge mon corps et mon coeur est trop puissant pour être controlâble. Il me brûle de l'intérieur, me consumme. J'ai si mal...

Les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues n'apaisent en rien le sentiment qui me prend, me déborde, et qui à chaque instant menace de me submerger. C'est si dur de se réveiller chaque matin, de continuer à vivre comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, de me taire afin que ta mémoire ne vienne à être troubler, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie: Hurler !! Leur crier de toute la force de mes poumons à quel point j'ai mal, à quel point tu me manques, à quel point je t'aime. Car j'ai tenu ma promesse à Dumbledore, celle de ne rien dire sur nous. Mais le silence est trop bruyant, il ne cesse de me crier que tu es parti.

Ta présence...ton odeur....tes lèvres....jamais plus. Mon amour, mon Ange, quelle ironie, c'était le surnom que tu me donnais. Mon Ange... Alors que maintenant c'est toi qui est devenu le mien...

Il y tellement de choses que nous devions faire, découvrir ensemble. Mais jamais nous n'aurons cette chance. Jamais... Jamais nous n'irons en France ensemble, dans ce petit chalet que nous avions louer pour les vacances. Tu étais si heureux d'y aller. On aurait dit un gamin...Tu disais que cela te ferait du bien de sortir un peu, de quitter cette horrible vieille maison. Tu disais.....

Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais du te dire, tellement...

Je suis dans ta chambre, et j'ai si froid... Tout est gris, tout est gelé. Le monde a perdu ses couleurs et sa chaleur, ce soir de Juin où tu as traversé le voile, depuis il n'est que néant et chaos.

Pour Harry aussi c'est très difficile. Il reste enfermé dans sa chambre en permanence, comme moi dans la tienne. Je n'ai pas été le voir, je n'ai pas voulu le réconforter, lui dire que cela passerait, lui dire que le temps effacerait la douleur. Car je sais ce qu'il ressent, et toutes les paroles, aussi belles soient-elles ne peuvent combler le vide que tu as laissé. Plus qu'un vide, un abîme.

Je sais maintenant que tout à une contrepartie. J'ai eu le droit de t'aimer, de goûter au bonheur parfait, d'être aveuglée sa beauté, par ta beauté, aujourd'hui, il est temps de payer. Et je le paie par chacune de mes larmes... Mais toute une vie à pleurer ne pourra rembourser cette dette....

Oh Sirus, tu n'aurais pas du partir sans moi. Ne te doutais tu pas, que jamais je n'aurais laissé un simple voile nous séparer?

Tu ne pouvais pas t'en douter...car je ne t'ai jamais dit que mon coeur ne pouvait pas battre sans le tien. Depuis ton départ, il s'est arrêté. Depuis ton départ, je n'existe plus, je ne suis que le fantôme de moi-même.

Une seule chose me retient encore ici. Une seule. Bellatrix

Je n'aurais de cesse de la trouver et de lui faire payer ta mort, sans elle tu serais toujours à mes côtés.

Dumbledore sait ce que je veux faire, il n'a pas tenté de m'en dissuader, et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Mais cette garce, elle croit pouvoir s'en tirer. Peut-être espère t'elle, qu'étant donné que Voldemeort lui-même lui a pardonné son échec et que Toi, parti, elle ne rique plus rien?

Elle ne connait pas la douleur de l'Amour, elle ne sait pas la souffrance que l'on ressent face à la mort de l'être aimé.

Elle ne peut savoir quelle haine anime mon coeur, une haine alimentée par cette souffrance lancinante.

Je ne te cache pas que je vais la tuer. Purement et simplement. En connaissant parfaitement l'ampleur de cette acte.

Je la tuerais ou je mourrais en essayant.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon Ange, nos âmes, bientôt pourront de nouveaux s'élever. Ensemble, elle voleront par delà les nuages, portées par le vent.

Je t'en fait la promesse.

Je vais mourir. Mon unique espoir, le seul qui me reste, est de me réveiller dans tes bras. Ton souffle sur ma nuque. Ainsi, je pourrai rester, blottie, amoureuse, pour l'éternité.

Je t'aime, Sirius.

Hermione."


End file.
